


Train ride

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to be felt up by a stranger, another if that said stranger is 15 years younger than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train ride

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com

He had always thought these things only happened in dramas…and mostly to girls. But, boy was he wrong.

Sometimes he really cursed this crazy Japanese subway system. I mean if you can’t fit anymore people on the train, stop trying to squeeze people in! If it weren’t for this, he would have never been freaking felt up by a child…well not really a child…but a teenager. But, still!

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” He gritted angrily at the younger male. 

“Doing what?” The younger boy feigned ignorance as he continued to run his hand up Levi’s inner thigh. Keeping his green eyes glued to his cell phone screen he didn’t even bother looking at the pissed off shorter male.

Fighting off the urge to punch this minor, Levi recounted the series of unfortunate events that led to this exact shit ass moment.

 

He was enjoying his train ride to work. Leaning back against the door, reading his newspaper, acting all professional. Everything was going smoothly, until the damn subway lurched. He watched as the mass of people crash into the person next to them. Small mumbles of apologies filled the train. In fact, it was at this moment when he felt this shitty brat bump into him. He had expected this boy to quickly mumble an apology and back off, but instead he kept his body pressed up against his. 

And slowly, he begin to feel this shit ass kid, run his hand up his leg.

The audacity of some youths these days.

“Get your hand off me.” Levi glared at the boy. “Or I’ll snap it off.” He felt the hand momentarily stopped rubbing just below his crotch. Thinking that he managed to scare this kid, he was wrong…again.

“Will you now?” He felt the brat breath into his ear, as he ran his tongue along the outer shell. “I don’t believe you.”

“You…” Levi growl as he made a grab for the kid’s hand. However, before he could reach it, the train lurched again.

“Oops.”

This time he felt the hand had slipped into his pants and was now rubbing him directly. 

“Sorry, my hand slipped.” The younger male gave a small smug smile.

“Y-” Levi’s voice trailed off, when he felt the younger male rub faster. Clenching his fists, he squeezed his eyes shut.  _Was he fucking actually enjoying this?_

Holding back a moan, Levi tried his best to muster a glare at the younger male. Judging from the growing smirk on the boy’s face, it probably wasn’t that effective. “Why the hell are you doing this?”

Shrugging, the younger male returned to staring at his phone. “Boredom, I guess.”

“Bore-” Levi let out a string of air. He was going to murder someone today. “Go feel someone else up then!”

Shifting his eyes from his cell phone screen, the younger male raised a brow. “No.” He changed his circular rubbing motion to kneading Levi’s balls. 

“Mnnh.” Levi bit his bottom lip trying to muffle the groan.

_Fucking hell_

“You seem to be enjoying this aren’t you?” The boy mused as he felt the older male’s dick get harder.  

“Shut up.” Levi groaned, as he latched on to the younger boy’s jacket sleeve. “I’m going to get you back for this.”

Raising a brow, he looked away from his phone. “Oh? Are you saying you’re going to give me a hand job on the way back?”

“Mnnn…Aaa.” Glaring, Levi tightened his grip. “N-no, what I-” He paused again, when he felt the younger male let go of this nuts to grab dick and started jerking. “..meant..was that…I’m going to cut off you dick, once this train stops.” He panted out the last bit.

Giving a small chuckle, the boy picked up his jerking speed. Making sure to run his thumb across the slit every time he reached the head.

Panting even harsher, Levi buried his flushed face in the younger male’s chest. God fucking damn it! This was embarrassing as hell! What if other passengers saw him getting wanked off by a minor?

He was going to kill this shitty brat.

“Are you close?” He heard the boy whisper to his ear. 

Mumbling something incoherent against the rough leathery material of the younger male’s jacket (most likely a curse word), he gave a small nod. 

Oh fucking hell, he was going to cum in the middle of a train.

“Good.” The boy muttered, as he added a bit more pressure to his jerks, and picked up his speed even more. 

“Mnnnnh.” Levi groaned against the jacket, as he felt his body give a small shudder when he emptied his load into the boy’s hand. Still flushed, he leaned his head against his shoulder and panted.

_‘We have arrived at shiganshina, would passengers please make way for those that are exiting. Thank you’_

As the doors of the train beeped open, the younger male pulled his hand out from Levi’s pants and gave his fingers a quick lick. “You taste really good.”

Blushing, Levi tried his best to muster a glare. “What’s your name you shitty brat!”

Smirking, the boy walked out of the train. 

“I’ll tell you tonight, Levi-san.”

 


End file.
